icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mortal Kombat 4
Back in the past, the Shao Kahn has defeated, now, Mortal Kombat 4 is now recurring characters: Johnny Cage. As well including Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Reptile. It makes the series jump to 3D...into a pit filled with spikes, and awkward 3D adolescence, where it experimented with weapons and hard drugs. Released in 1998-06-23 for Nintendo 64, as well porting to Playstation has released in 1998-06-24, the PC also released in 1998-06-31 before July 1998, A Port for Dreamcast have released in 1999, titled: Mortal Kombat Gold (also known as Mortal Kombat 4: Gold). It also Hacked MK4, titled: Mortal Kombat 4: Hardcore Attack, by Mr2 for mod. Ported Games * Arcade Version * N64 Version * GBC Version Game Description In an attempt to save Earth, Raiden began a war with Shinnok, a fallen Elder God, and his minions; a decision that cost many people their lives. The battle raged on for thousands of years and many tournaments were held to find out who was the strongest combatant. The winner would then face the ultimate challenge of defeating one of Shinnok's disciples. After the Earth warriors were successful in overcoming his strongest adversary, the evil god Shao Kahn escaped the Netherealm for one last-ditch effort at world supremacy. Mortal Kombat 4 (straight from the arcades) is back sporting a 3D engine and new features in the gory fighting franchise. Each character (15 selectable) comes equipped with their own unique maneuvers, fatalities, and weapons. That's right, weapons. Fujin, for example, shoots his foes with a crossbow while Sub Zero cools opponents down with an ice scepter. Not only can each character's weapon be dropped and picked up by his or her opponent, projectiles straight out of the fighting arena can be used. Players can pick up rocks and other objects and beat their opponents senseless. The backgrounds and arenas are totally interactive, meaning anything you can see (in the immediate fighting area) can be picked up and used in combat. An assortment of gameplay options are available, including Arcade (1 vs. 1 or 2 vs. 2 Kombat), Team, Endurance, Tournament, and Practice. The Arcade version is the actual game -- choose your character and destiny (four different difficulty levels) and mount an assault against the various characters and Shinnok himself. In the Endurance mode, you can test your skill based on how well you hold up to a barrage of opponents. The Ultimate Endurance option keeps track of your statistics and gives out a "Kombat" rating. Mortal Kombat 4 comes equipped with a cheat code entry system, where you can find a code, enter it, and watch what happens. The developers also included extra characters, game options, and other bonuses not included in the original arcade version. Game Kontrols Mortal Kombat 4 can be Configured the Controller, you can personalize yourself to customize the buttons you want. Playstation * Move character: D-Pad (Can't changed) * Run: L1 Button * Side step in L2 Button * Block: R1 Button * Side step out R2 Button * High Punch: Square Button * High Kick: Triangle Button * Low Kick: Circle Button * Low Punch: X Button * Pause the game: Start Button (Can't changed) Nintendo 64 * Move Character: D-Pad & Analog Stick (Can't changed) * Low Punch: A Button * High Punch: B Button * Side step in: L Button * Side step out: R Button * Block: - Left C Button * High Kick: - Up C Button * Low Kick: - Right C Button * Run: - Down C Button * Block: - Z Button * Pause the game: Start Button (Can't changed) Dreamcast TBA. Category:Official Games